1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automotive accessory control systems and, in particular, to such systems using microcomputer control means.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Electronic circuits have previously been used in automative accessory controls such as automatic headlight controls, intermittent windshield wiper operation, electrical window defogger timer, and others. Such applications have included separate installations of electronic circuitry for each function control. Such an approach is disadvantageous for numerous reasons, most of which concern higher production costs.